Calidez
by Ashabi
Summary: •Viñeta• Yuuki debía ser cuidada por sufrir un cruel resfriado; y en su inocente ilusión, Kaname seguía siendo su ángel de la guarda, su caballero medieval. Sólo que a ella le hacía falta descubrir qué le aguardaba detrás de la puerta para saber que alguien más... la procuraba como quien cuida una pieza de cristal. [Historia basada en la escena extra del capítulo 14 del manga]


**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, créditos a su respectiva creadora.**

 **Nota:** Esta viñeta está basada en la escena extra "Noche especial: La calidez que escapa de la palma de su mano" del capítulo 14 del manga, por lo que yo he narrado mi perspectiva de esta hermosa escena.

* * *

 **.**

 **Calidez**

 **.**

Un malvado resfriado había debilitado sus defensas, y de pronto, sin ningún aviso, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó y ella cayó al suelo, lo último que alcanzó a percibir antes de sumergirse a un sueño profundo, fueron los gritos de preocupación de su "padre" y la mirada interrogante de Zero.

.

Después… despertó.

.

Yuuki abrió sus parpados con lentitud, dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos color chocolate para la persona que la acompañaba en su alcoba; y mientras se acostumbraba a la debilidad de su conciencia, creyó que la identidad de quien estaba a su lado pertenecía a Kaien Cross.

.

No fue así, pues después de escuchar aquella voz de terciopelo, supo que quien le miraba con ojos anhelantes era Kaname Kuran…la criatura que alguna vez le salvó la vida defendiéndola de un malvado vampiro.

Entonces él juntó su frente con la de ella sin importarle su resfriado, por lo que Yuuki se sintió especial porque a Kaname no le importaba absolutamente nada que no fuera ella en aquel momento.

.

—Discúlpame por despertarte, vuelve a dormir Yuuki.

.

Yuuki entonces, rogó y suplicó, al punto de la desesperación, que la presencia de él no desapareciera de su lado. Pues sabía perfectamente que cuando retornara al mundo de los sueños, Kaname se marcharía, dejándola sola.

.

—Está bien, si no quieres dormir, me voy ahora mismo.

.

El chantaje es un arma de doble filo, después de todo.

Yuuki lo comprendió al sentir como el tiro le salía por la culata, pues Kaname estaba siendo seguro con las palabras dichas con su voz sedosa.

.

Bastaron algunas palabras más llenas de calidez para que ella cediera a dormir con completa resignación. El inevitable pronóstico del retiro de él se cumpliría al momento en que Yuuki cerrara sus bellos ojos y se entregara a Morfeo.

Y sucedió, y ella se llevó a su inocente mundo la seguridad de que Kaname fue su guardián en aquel momento.

.

Cuando Yuuki volvió a abrir sus parpados, descubrió lo que ella ya sabía que ocurriría, por lo que al incorporarse, sin mucho entusiasmo, procedió a retirar el pañuelo húmedo que reposaba en su nívea frente. Después, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, tenía ganas de salir por un vaso de agua.

.

Entonces sus ojos color chocolate al girar el pomo y abrir la puerta, se encontraron con un par de orbes lila que miraban sin mirar realmente a algo.

.

—¿Zero? ¿Qué estás haciendo…?

.

Aquellos ojos dejaron de mirarla ni bien pronunció sus dudas con voz titubeante. Y a Yuuki no le quedó más que observar como Zero desaparecía de su alcance al retirarse del pasillo con pasos acelerados.

.

El pesar golpeó a su ser pues, una vez más, Zero huía de ella. Aun así, trató de mantener serenidad en su inocente rostro, y sintiéndose en calma dio un paso seguro para terminar de ir por su vaso de agua.

Pero entonces…

Sintió que el suelo donde ella pisaba estaba caliente, por lo que se agachó y con sus manos tocó la superficie para comprobar lo que su pequeño pie sintió.

.

—El piso… está cálido.

.

Una verdad invadió el corazón de Yuuki en ese momento sonrojándola hasta las orejas y provocando que su corazón se acelerara a niveles peligrosos.

.

Al parecer su verdadero guardián no había sido el cálido Kaname… sino el siempre frío Zero.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola, soy nueva en el fandom de Vampire Knight! Porque… año nuevo, fandom nuevo :v/

Pero antes de que se emocionen, debo advertir que todavía no me he acabado el manga, por lo que agradecería que no me dieran spoiler del capítulo 27 del manga en adelante.

¿Para qué escribí esto entonces…?

Pues porque realmente me gustó esta escena del manga y yo sentía que debía dar mi perspectiva, por lo que esta viñeta es oficialmente, ¡mi primer fic del año 2017!

Espero volver a escribir sobre este gran manga próximamente, pues me he enamorado de Zero. Saludos: Ashabi.

(Si les interesa, he escrito fanfics de Naruto, Death Note, Hora de Aventura y Total Drama…)


End file.
